Scream For Your Capitol
by VividlyVisceral
Summary: "I didn't do anything! T-They're just meant to kill me! Please- just kill me! JUST KILL ME-!" The story of an Avoxing.


**A Vivid Note: **I had originally posted this piece under the title 'Bringers of Massacre', but I realised that it would be better as a standalone piece rather than part of a set of two that aren't related.

Simply put, I like Avoxing. No, not 'Avoxes'- 'Avox_ing_'- the process of creating an Avox. The entire procedure fascinates me. I don't go into detail here, but it is how I imagine the... _pre_-procedure would feel.

This isn't necessarily 'the Avox girl' met by Katniss. It could be any Avox girl, really. Choose whatever pretense you like, they all fit.

Kiss-Kiss,  
Vivid.

**Scream for Your Capitol**

My skin prickles as the doctor's latex fingertip traces along the flesh of my left lower arm. The leather cuffs that bind me in place strain against my pale attempts to pull free of their grasp. He watches me struggle, smiling politely as a pair of nurse's hands reposition the blinding white lamp above my head.

"I heard that you're a fast runner..." My throat seizes up as he pushes my nose playfully with his index finger. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me about your spectacular journey while you still can?"

"Fuck you," I'm breathless with fear and exhaustion, but I won't dare show that to these Capitol monsters. Not now. Not ever. "_Fuck you_."

From the corner of this shadowy operating room, behind my head, I can hear dull whispers of the hospital audience. For a brief moment I can see the annoyance in the doctor's eyes- but it fades too quickly for me to enjoy.  
Perhaps I'm the only one of those captured who went down fighting; a frustration to the Capitol until the bitter end.

-There's no way I plan on letting them kill me like this so easily. I'll fight them until I take that final breath. Even if that final breath is only minutes away.

"-Now sweetheart, pick your final words carefully..." His hand searches the metal tray of instruments. In the corner of my eye I can see his fingers hover over a pair of a pair surgical looking scissors. "They're all you're going to have."

Fear strikes my chest as I watch him practice gentle snipping actions with the scissors. Another doctor, one without a mask, is nearby watching him. A dank feeling of horror sinks into my chest as a malicious smile spreads across his face.

"-you're all _sick_." I breathe. I have to squint my eyes from the intensity of the light.

"Hush now, your words hurt you," the doctor replies lightly, not even looking at me. "You knew you would be punished for your actions-"

"I didn't do _anything_-"

"You shouldn't tell lies." I stiffen as he puts a gloved finger to my lips- all while looking at the operating tray. "You betrayed your Capitol, and your actions will cost innocent Capitol citizens their lives-"

"-fuck you." Tears form in the corners of my eyes. "I didn't do anything- you know that-!"

The buzzing from the Hospital audience grows louder as I feel a slight but sharp pain in the back of my left hand. I can only _just_ see the long tube, fixed up to a plastic bag hooked onto a pole- which is now connected into the vein of my hand.  
It takes me a few seconds to realise what this means, only once I do my stomach lurches in horror and my body seizes up.

I'm on a drip.

Drips are for keeping people alive.

They're meant to kill me.

My heart begins to palpitate faster as I watch the Doctor nod to a nurse out of my sights. They're meant to kill me-! I went against the Capitol by running away didn't I? I slowed down the anti-rebellion through my actions didn't I? I'm meant to die! They were going to kill me if they caught me-!  
Straining against my bindings, harder than before- I begin to shake as tears flow down my face. The cuffs cut into my wrists, hurting more and more as I try to struggle, the makings of strangled cries escaping me-

"No screaming." The Doctor watches as I twist and jerk in desperation. "We're just here to follow the protocol for traitors to your Capitol."

"-By killing me-" I cry frantically, begging for my suspicions to be wrong. Let this be some sort of poison flowing into my body, please- _please_- "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

The Doctor is still. He stares at me blankly as my body begins to relax, slowly believing that I had misinterpreted the intravenous drip, and that I really am going to be killed. The audience is silent, and my heart rate begins to slow as I feel the odd sense of relief that I'm not going to be tortured...

-When the Doctor's hand slowly rises up to his mask, and pulls it away- letting it fall unseen to the floor. I watch him, confused and frightened- as he traces his thumb and forefinger across his lips in a locking motion.  
I don't understand- but suddenly the Doctor's face splits into a maniacal grin- and suddenly it all hits me like a knife to the gut. Everything that has been said-

'_-Perhaps you'd like to tell me about your spectacular journey while you still can?_'

No...

'_-Now sweetheart, pick your final words carefully_-'

Please... they can't do this... they can't do this...

'_-Hush now, your words hurt you-_'

They're just meant to kill me-!

'-_You shouldn't speak lies-_'

Please-!

'_No screaming._'

I scream, but no one hears it over the piercing laughter of the medical team, howling and rioting with their success. I thrash and shriek in desperation as a pair of hands slam my head still on the headrest- digging their nails through the latex and into my skin as the jeering Doctor stares gleefully into my panicked eyes- and says, as pleasantly as before-

"Scream for your Capitol."

_Traitor._

**End.**


End file.
